My human side
by FireflyDino
Summary: Sonic se encuentra atrapado en su misma rutina,pero habra un hecho que los traira otra vez al mundo de los humanos!pero...¿seguiran siendo los mismos?
1. el escape de la rutina

FireflyDino: Hola! Aqui les traigo un fic que se nos ocurrio a mi sister y a mi! XD

D-H: bueno, está bien fumis porque se nota que se nos ocurrió la idea ya medio noche

FireflyDino: Mucha action, drama, romance y más que nada...

D-H:TIPOS GUAPUUUUS! XDDD

FireflyDino:XD Antes que nada les recuerdo que ninguno de los personajes nos pertenecen!  
ok? ok

D-H.- Este es sólo un fanfic hecho por diversión, naaaada de andarnos pirateando las cosas, ok

FireflyDino: tons! empiezen a leer!

"My human side...: Capitulo 1."

Tails por favor no le digas que estoy aqui!

Lo que tu digas Sonic!

El erizo mas rapido del mundo escondido de su fanatica #1, siempre pasaba, es mas, ya era como una rutina¿no podia ver como le molestaba su presencia? parece que no.

Amy nunca se da por vencida...-suspiro el erizo mientras empezaba a recorrer la casa de su amigo que siempre lo ocultaba.  
Todo estaba igual que el dia anterior...desde que habiam regresado del mundo de los humanos todo era siempre igual, sin sentido alguno.El deseo mas preciado de Sonic es que esa rutina se rompiera, correr ya no era como antes, nada era como antes...

DONDE ESTA!-los gritos de Amy ya se escuchaban, Amy tampoco le parecia la misma, la verdad es que le habia empezado a gustar con el tiempo pero le daba " pena" admitirlo.

De que hablas ? Sonic no esta aqui!-Tails estaba diciendo lo que siempre se le ocurria,era hora de esconderse pues Sonic sabia de antemano que Amy no le creiria ni una sola palabra al pobre zorrito.

Auch!-Sonic se habia tropezado con algo, una foto de el y su amigo Chris.Lo habia conocido en el mundo que tanto recordaba cuando lo salvo de ahogarse.

Vaya, no recuerdo cuando nos tomaron esta!-Sonic la miro con una sonrisa llena de nolstalgia...

Escuche algo que viene del pasillo!Asi que dejame pasar Tails!

Es tu imaginacion Amy!

Oh no, Amy ya me escucho-Sonic puso la foto en su lugar y salio corriendo lo mas rapido hacia el lugar que le llego a la cabeza en ese momento : Angel Island.

Sonic esperaba ver a su amigo Knuckles acostado como siempre junto a la Master Esmerald,vigilandola de que no cayera en malas manos, pero no fue asi...no habia señal de Knuckles por ningun lado.Todo estaba muy tranquilo para ser verdad.

Buscando a alguien?-la voz de cierto erizo negro se escucho.

Shadow!Que haces aqui!-Sonic estaba muy sorprendido de encontrar a su rival en ese lugar pero,tal vez esto haria el dia mas interesante.

Hey Sonic!-Knuckles salio de entre los arbustos,parecia como si hubiera estado combatiendo con Shadow.

Hey Knux¿Que onda?-Era el momento de ser cool para Sonic,nadie podia sabe como se sentia en realidad.

Te parece que es el momento de hablar!-A Sonic le encantaba hacer enojar de esa manera a Knuckles y era de las pocas cosas qe no habian perdido su toque.

Sin embargo, aunque a Sonic le hubiera agradado la idea de empezar una buena, y "amistosa" conversación con su rojo y rudo amigo, Shadow no dejó pasar la oportunidad de este pequeño saludo para avalanzarse contra nuestro querido echidna, quien al verle justo a tiempo para esquivarlo, se vio obligado a penetrar de nuevo en los arbustos cercanos.

Si yo hubiera podido elegir entre una cena amorosa con Amy o una buena batalla contra un feroz experimento genético superpoderoso con la ayuda de tu buen amigo duro, pero de buenas intenciones no cabe duda que la cena sería mucho más relajada., pero como todos sabemos Sonic no es esa clase de chico que deja correr una buena oportunidad de entretenerse: menos si esta tiene que ver con algunos puñetazos y patadas por supuesto...

Y así comenzó todo: volaron patadas, volaron puños, volaron algunos colmillos de vez en cuando por los aires y algunos árboles tuvieron que pagar la cuenta, ramas y hojas y plantas enteras caían, y el polvo a su vez no perdonaba la acción del viento: en pocos momentos los tres estaban cansados, con algunos raspones , los labios resecos y empapados en sudor., pero increíblemente felices de haber encontrado una diversión tan lujosa como agarrarse a golpes con viejos conocidos.

huf, huf… vaya,posiblemente me he desajustado un poco- Incluso Shadow estaba jadeando de cansancio "no sé porqué , huf, pero en realidad me estoy cansando con ustedes dos".

Tomaré eso como un cumplido!- dos pasos y un brinco y Knuckles voló por los aires buscando como fin el ver a aquél destestablemente fuerte erizo negro desplomarse por los suelos.

A Sonic se le hizo fácil entonces saltar también en busca de un poco más de moretones y a Shadow se le hizo bastante difícil esquivar a los dos.

No pasaron más de 10 segunods y allí estaban de nuevo los tres uno encima literalmente del otro, revolcándose en el polvo y golpeándose como pudieran, cuando pudieran ; como si se tratase de un pequeño triangulo amistoso de pequeños de preescolar que juguetearan bruscamente sin medir el daño.

Pasaron unos momentos y después de haberse casi fracturado un par de huesos los tres sintieron algo que no pensaron sentir nunca: por primera vez en mucho tiempo se pudieron sentir pequeños disfrutando de algo tan serio como esto., pero más que una lucha fría, el sudor que ahora corría por sus frentes no era más que el resultado de algo tibio, más que una pelea, el antídoto de la cortada venenosa de la soledad y la desesperación de salir de la rutina.,ahora, en ese momento se habían convertido en los mejores amigos del mundo, unidos por la rutina y por el deseo de salir de ella.

Pero no pudieron seguir con este entretenido pasatiempo por mucho., pues una gran explosión se mostró a la distancia casi rayando con ellos, y de el humo emanado de esta última se mostró la terrible figura culpable de las más profundas pesadillas que un erizo azul poseedor de profunda hidrofobia podría tener.

Hey Shadow!- gritó desde lo alto el mismo Eggman -vas a quedarte ahí jugando o te decidirás a seguir el plan?-

El erizo de ojos hermosamente carmín volteó las pupilas hacia la redonda figura que aguardaba no con mucha paciencia su respuesta e inmediatamente saltando del fango, dejó al descubierto a Knux y a su Azul amigo que ahora estaban encimados en medio de la confusión y por lo tanto no notaron que el macabro plan de su archienemigo había comenzado.

Los planetas se habían alineado de nuevo esa tarde, tal y como el malvado científico había predicho…

Sonic, ayudame!- Tails corría hacia su azul amigo, mientras era perseguido por Amy, quien ahora estaba furiosa gracias a sus mentiras para encubrir a Sonic.

Ya era hora!-Sonic vio a su amigo acercarse ,siendo perseguido por la dueña De sus sentimientos y luego de ella la seguían la pequeña Cream y su Chao.

Toma esto Shadow!-solo se pudo ver como Eggman le arojaba un pequeño frasco a Shadow quien iba a atrapalo,pero como era de esperarse nuestro querido amigo Sonic tuvo que intervenir…

Que es esto?-Sonic agarro el pequeño frasco de manera pues..un poco brusca

Ten cuidado con eso!-Solo se vio como Shadow corría hacia Sonic pero al tratar de quitarle el tan codiciado frasco este lo soltó y solo pudieron admirar como el frasco caía hacia el suelo y se estrellaba contra este.

Eres un verdadero…- Shadow no tuvo el tiempo suficiente para terminar la frase, pues el vapor ácido que se desprendió de la caía a través del frasco comenzó a elevarse y a dispersarse gracias a la acción del viento.

Son unos verdaderos!...- Eggman tampoco pudo acompletar la frase porque cuando vio a todo el gas subir por toda la zona no tuvo más remedio que arrancar su transporte a toda velocidad.

Muy pronto el escaso contenido del frasquito había reaccionado completamente con el carbono del aire y ahora todo era muy poco visible para los ahí presentes, el humo era blanco, denso como niebla y espeso, casi sofocante.

Sonic, estás bien! – Amy observaba a la distancia ahora que Tails, Cream, Cheese y ella se habían detenido al ver la escena; el humo no alcanzaba a rodearlos, pero todo era tan confuso, ni siquiera oían alguna exclamación o alguna pelea, era como si todo fuera de lo más normal.

Amy!-Dijo el pequeño zorro- Quédate aquí con Cream, voy a buscarlos!  
Amy no pudo hacer nada para detenerlo, cuando volteó su mirada, Tails ya se había perdido y ahora se encontraba inmerso en la pesada atmósfera recreada seguramente por uno de los extraños e insanos experimentos de Eggman.

Amy,Cream, tengan cuidado!-Una voz gentil se oyó a lo lejos, Big el gato corría hacia ellas con un rostro hundido en espanto- Es el portal!-Se detuvo delante de ellas y tomó aliento respirando pesadamente –Se está abriendo de nuevo, parece como si la pócima reaccionara con la energía en el viento, el humo es el responsable de esto, como si Eggman hubiera fabricado un portal portátil…supongo…

Qué!-Amy no podía creer lo que oía-Sonic está ahí dentro!  
Amy Rose sintió deseos de ayudar a su amado, y se escapó de las manos sujetadoras de Big, emprendiendo carrera hacia la zona humeante.

No lo hagas!- Rose oyó la voz del gato gigante mientras encaraba su destino, era muy tarde para darse la vuelta, había entrado al portal.

Corramos!-Big sujetó con todas sus fuerzas a Cream y comenzó a correr contra el viento: la nube de humo blanco se expandía con la entrada de Amy y crecía en dirección hacia ellos, Big estaba sin aliento tratando de que no los alcanzase.

En eso, el tropiezo fue inevitable, y Cream quedó en el suelo, Big regresó por ella, pero era muy tarde, no pudo sujetar su mano, la neblina ya la había alcanzado, aterrorizado el enorme felino corrió desesperado para ponerse a salvo, y de paso buscar a la madre de Cream, Vanilla, no tendría corazón para decirle qué había pasado con su hija.

La respiración ya se había vuelto pesada para Sonic , quién sintió que su muerte iba a ser ahogada entre una nube flotante de humo tóxico.

En esos momentos se sintió tan débil que tuvo la sensación de quedarse dormido a medias, podía ver lo que pasaba pero no podía evitarlo, siquiera moverse.

Un sentimiento cálido inundó poco a poco todo su cuerpo, seguido de algunos escalofríos poco importantes, y finalmente un gran placer recorrió cada una de sus venas, era como si estuviera pasando algo grave: y al estar flotando desafiando las leyes de la gravedad y la lógica comenzó la transformación: Horrorizada, Amy veía la silueta de su amado Sonic cambiar completamente.  
Sus brazos se tornaron largos y bien formados, y su figura, ahora esbelta y alargada había perdido todo el pelaje azulado que tanto lo caracterizaba.

SONIC!-gritó con la esperanza de que no fuera él…pero toda ilusión fue muy poco aceptable, la nube se había colapsado y ahora todos estaban en un callejón de alguna especie de ciudad: los cielos grises en lo alto de la cúpula celeste lloraban sin cesar, Amy y Cream se quedaron perplejas ante la vista que se apoderó totalmente de ellas: estaban solas en un callejón sin salida, llovía sin cesar y el frío no perdonaba a nadie; y en frente de ellas, el cuerpo esbelto, hermoso pero diferente de 3 muchachos que seguramente le serían muy conocidos aunque desearan que no fuera así…

FireflyDino: Bueno! Aquí esta el primer capitulo de este fic!

D-H:Recuerden dejar muchos reviews! 


	2. sin ropa XD

FireflyDino:Holaaaaa! aquí les traemos el segundo chapter del fic!

D-H: si, y trataremos de agradecer los reviews ¿verdad?

FireflyDino: es justo y necesario .

Kentaru the Hedgehog: pues... tal vez nos tardamos un "poco" en este capitulo pero trataremos de actualizar con mas frecuencia nnU, de todos modos muchísimas gracia por el review y tus comentarios!(llora de felicidad)

Koibitotenshitotsuki:Lo siento si no escribí bien tu nick..es confuso .,gracias por tus comentarios! son personas así las que te hacen seguir escribiendo incoherencias! XD

Griffmoon: pensaste lo mismo que D-H y yo, creedme que si estarán como Dios los trajo al mundo ( se le cae la baba) Ojala que Amy o Cream tengan una camara!tratare de ver con mejor cara los song fics pero...si me vuelves a decir niña te parto la cara!( no es cierto, no te lo creas! XD)

Koibitotenshitotsuki :Gracias por el review!espero que hayamos hecho esperar mucho!

KA NO RYU: Gracias por el comentario, y la verdad es que Amy ya ni sabe pa donde hacerse jeje

D-H: Espero no desilusionemos a los que dejaron reviews!

FireflyDino: XQ ya me quitaste las ganas!

D-H: Bueno, basta de estas cosas y pongamos el chapter! nn

FireflyDino:y lo que nunca puede faltar:"Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen"(charros...)

D-Como veo las cosas ya estuvo que me quedé con el fic ., charros, ya ni modo, a ver qué tan buena fic writer soy, JOJOJO

FireflyDino:

"My human side: capitulo 2."

La lluvia seguía cayendo con fuerza en el oscuro callejón donde Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Cream y Amy habían caído después de viajar entre dimensiones por culpa de uno de los locos y alborotados experimentos de Eggman.  
3 muchachos seguían medio muertos mientras que Amy y Cream no sabían ni para adónde hacerse de lo fuerte que les había caído la impresión de todo.

Ya casi oscurecía y no tenían idea de dónde iban a pasar la noche o qué iban a comer desde ese momento...ni siquiera sabían en qué parte del mundo civilizado estaban, pero era seguro que no se trataba de ningún lugar en Mobius...

Cream estaba aterrorizada, Amy bien pudo quedar parapléjica, porque aunque las dos hubieran en lo profundo deseado que su realidad fuera otra, no pudieron evitar sentir lo que sentían al ver a sus 3 amigos comer o dormir cerca de ellas.  
No cabía duda que aquellos tres eran los mismos, en serio que no.

Pero Amy y Cream estaban demasiado asustadas como para moverse o tratar de despertarlos o pronunciar palabra alguna ante ellos.,más aún Amy no quería ver cómo había quedado Sonic después de la viajada y después del extraño fenómeno ocurrido.  
Cream estaba súper impresionada, fue a ocultarse detrás de su amiga.

Pasaron un buen tiempo observando el triste panorama., pero justo cuando Amy resolvió que mejor valía intentar a quedarse para siempre parada en un lugar desconocido con hambre y con frío, y justo cuando cuidadosamente fue acercándose a lo que antes fue un erizo azul y de su tamaño Sonic comenzó a moverse, Amy quedó paralizada al verlo abrir los ojos...eran tan verdes como siempre lo habían sido, el mismo brillo, el mismo tono, pero de distinta forma...

Sonic se incorporó un poco sin dejar de apoyar sus manos en el piso.

-Amy?-Dijo algo asombrado- Otra vez tú, hasta cuándo dejarás de molestarme?

Amy estaba taaaan atónita que apenas si pudo abrir la boca: no logró que sonido alguno saliera de ella.

-Amy?-La cara de Sonic cambió drásticamente de molesta a confusa -Qué tienes?-

Antes de que cualquier cosa pasara Cheese voló por los aires y aterrizó al llamado de terror de Amy justo en la cara de Sonic el no-erizo, y de golpecitos pequeños se valió para exasperar al cuate este.

-ARGH, CREAM, QUE LE PASA A CHEESE, SE HA VUELTO LOCO!-

Cream no pudo contestar más que lo que se le vino a la mente al instante:

-D-Disculpe señor...perdone si lo ha molestado, ya nos íbamos

-EH, qué quieres decir Cream?

Amy por fin pudo mover los labios.

-Si...ya nos íbamos-Dijo-tenemos personas importantes que buscar...

Dieron la media vuelta y empezaban a dar los primeros pasos aún algo aturdidas por el viaje cuando una voz aún más aturdida les preguntó:

-Amy, te sientes..este...te sientes bien?

Amy ya no pudo soportarlo más, ni pudo hacerse la tonta de nuevo.

-Lo siento...debemos irnos...-

En ese momento el más pequeño de los chicos ahí tumbados se incorporó y lastimeramente anunció que su sueño no había sido el mejor mientras veía a Amy y a Cream evitar la mirada de una persona con cabello azul

-Amy?- preguntó con un tono dormilón -que ocurre?-

Cream no pudo soportar más la pena ajena que le causaba esta situación.

-Tails, oh no, no puede ser!  
-CHAAAAOO CHAAAOOOO!

-Qué ocurre?-preguntó Tails impresionado por la actitud de los demás.

Sonic volteó esperándose encontrar a su peludo amigo el zorro.

-Hey Tails, que bueno que despiertas, a ver si me ayudas...oye, tú no eres Tails-  
El comentario ofendió un poco al chico -QUE, Sonic, no es tiempo de jugar,al menos yo ni sé donde estemos!...un momento...tú ...eres Sonic, verdad-  
-Pues...que yo sepa...si...y tú...eres Tails?  
-Ajá..o bueno...ya no lo sé- Contestó mientras acariciaba su rostro, igual de suave, pero algo..Calvo quizás?-

Cuando los dos se dieron cuenta de la gravedad de la situación, sus ojos se hincharon a reventar, y fue demasiado extraño para las chicas ver a los demás haciendo movimientos extraños y sonidos raros Tratando de encontrarse al menos un rastro "normal" de nuevo.

-ARGH, PORQUÉ GRITAN TANTO, SE PUEDE SABER-  
Un chico pelirrojo con los brazos cruzados se recargaba en la pared.

-Knuckles, Knuckles!-Gritó desesperado Tails- Ha pasado algo extraño, algo raro, algo algo algo!-

-Ya lo sé, ya lo sé, qué crees que no me he visto?-

Todos lo voltearon a ver, claro que Amy y Cream ya habían tenido suficiente de anatomía humana como para empezar de nuevo.

-Y ustedes porqué no voltean, eh!-

El enrojecimiento fue instantáneo para todos, Sonic , Tails y Knuckles no pudieron evitar dirigir su mirada hacia "esa parte"

-...-

Ahora que haremos?-Amy se lamentaba al ver en la horrible situación en la que se encontraban.

Parece que va a llover...-Tails estaba tan traumado ( si te levantaras en otro mundo, con otro cuerpo y para colmo desnudo enfrente de 2 tipas que conoces no estarías traumado?)que no prestaba atención en las cosas importantes y por primera vez pensaba como los niños de su edad. o.O.

Este debe ser el mundo de Chris...-Cream también estaba empezando a vegetar.

Genial! estamos en otro mundo, ustedes todos desnudos y parece que va a llover¿alguna otra información?-Amy se estaba desesperando...

Si quieren vayan a buscar a Chris! nn-loes 3 cuates respondieron en unísono

que amables!

Que quieren? que vallamos por todo el mundo desnudos bajo la lluvia?-Sonic protesto

Seria mejor que mandarnos a buscarlo- y aunque Amy se vio muy molesta por el comentario se dio media vuelta e iba a bajar las escaleras pero se detuvo para decir un pequeño "esperen aquí" y desapareció de la vista junto a Cream.

Amy...que vamos a hacer?-las lagrimas empezaban a salir de los ojos de Cream

He visto este extraño edificio antes, sin duda alguna la mansión de Chris debe de estar cerca...pero- Amy hizo una pausa.

pero?-Cream no comprendía

No se te hace demasiada casualidad que hayamos terminado otra vez cerca de Chris?

es verdad pero

Miren! Ya vieron?-comentarios se empezaron a escuchar cuando salieron a la calle...nadie se acordaba de ellos o tal vez eran solamente otras personas, nadie sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado en ese mundo desde que se habían ido.

Señorita Crema? Señorita Amy?-una voz familiar las llamo

Sr.Tanaka!-se veía muy diferente, ahora estaba un poco canoso seguía con el traje de mayordomo y se veía menos alto de lo normal. Se notaba que estaba haciendo las compras para la cena.

Es bueno volver a verlas, pero no deberían dejar que toda la gente las vieran. vengan, síganme-el señor Tanaka las guió por un camino muy familiar, todo era lo mismo: las paredes, las casas, todo...hasta que pararon en una muy pero muy familiar mansión...

sin embargo en el otro lado de la ciudad...

eh?..que me ha pasado...-una persona recobraba el conocimiento.

FireflyDino: listo!

D-H: capitulo 2 terminado

FireflyDino: Dejen reviews please!

D-H: si..necesitamos inspiración...

FireflyDino:Y entre menos inspiración menos rápido escribimos!

D-H: pero si tu nunca escribes!

FieflyDino: el burro hablando de orejas!

D-H: Cállate! XQ

fallas técnicas

FireflyDino y Deathful Hinagiku . 


End file.
